villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abdul Alhazred (Marvel)
Abdul Alhazred is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He also goes by the aliases "The Mad Arab", "Death God", and "Master". History Alhazred's origins are unknown, but it has been discovered that he was first the leader of a small band of slaves in the desert. Starting to rebel due to his cruel force over the group, the slaves fought the powerful ruler but were defeated. However, the Arab was wounded, and, because of only a small bit of self-reliance, the group abandoned their leader and left him to die in the middle of the Sahara. Soon he stumbled upon a mystic rock, and became trapped inside a tiny dimensional realm in subterranean Earth, where he died, though his soul later blended with another being, a reptilian creature in that same realm. Later on, his soul escaped from the creature and managed to escape the rock, bonding to a nearby host who gained all of his former traits (not counting his appearance). Alhazred soon gained control over a new group of slaves whom he forced to take an entrance through a large but dark cave, and into the dimension (Alhazred had destroyed the rock by throwing it at the back of a cave, which opened a portal to the realm) to gather a valuable crystal found only in the realm. One of the slaves grew afraid and ran back out the entrance, and he was slaughtered by Alhazred. Tarzan had spotted this, and he ran to fight the menace and avenge the slave, but could not. Later that day, Alhazred captured an African princess to serve as a sacrifice into the portal. Seeing this, Tarzan gathered up a band of criminals hoping to stop this madness, but they were all captured by the Arab. As the group journeyed into the cave, Tarzan and the princess secretly escaped, but the rest of the criminals eagerly accompanied Alhazred. When the princess was nowhere to be found (as she and Tarzan were already long gone across the sea) when the sacrificial ceremony was held, the group went out looking for the two. Alhazred summoned all of his magical traveling abilities, and soon he was able to track down his prey. The group traveled over the Atlantic Ocean and battled pirates. After the end of the voyage, the exhausted group journeyed to the jungle of Mahar, but they were too late. Tarzan and the princess had already arrived to find a crystal very similar to the one in Alhazred's dimension. When Alhazred and his group were spotted, Tarzan and the princess took revenge on the ruler, and even the criminals suddenly turned on him. It was then that a battle was fought. While Tarzan battled the Arab, the princess tried to find a way to seize the crystal, but she was killed by a mad slave prisoner. While the battle went on against Alhazred, the Mad Arab finally had enough and quickly created a stampede of dinosaurs from mystical energy. After this trick had seemingly not harmed Tarzan, Alhazred decided to make him the sacrifice. The crystal was meanwhile losing energy, and it needed more to be stable. The crystal quickly then drained all energy from the powerful Arab, and the man crumbled into ashes. Abdul Alhazred - possibly in a host body - sought control of the Madripoor criminal empire of Tyger Tiger, so he could overthrow Prince Baran and gain a new power base. Alhazred sent agents to kidnap Tiger and Archie Corrigan, but the thugs argued, causing them to crash their plane in Madripoor's jungles. There, Wolverine defeated them and rescued the pair. The X-Man said he was not familiar with Alhazred and respected his power. Later, Alhazred himself attacked and beat Wolverine, then successfully kidnapped Tiger and Corrigan. When Wolverine arrives to free his allies, Alhazred unleased his demons, hoping to send Wolverine into a rage, which Alhazred could use to control the mutant. Logan resisted by maintaining control of himself and caused the psychic backlash to banish Alhazred to the extradimensional demon realm. Powers and Abilities Abdul Alhazred has a seemingly endless number of mystical, magical, and psionic abilities. He can teleport in a cloud of smoke and powerfully hypnotize others. He possesses massive strength and durability, making him bulletproof. As a master of the Necronomicon, he summons demons to attack others physically or mentally, and forcefully use fear and intimidation to control his servants. Trivia *He was loosely based on the "Mad Arab" from the works of H.P. Lovecraft which he was named after. Category:Supervillains Category:Slaver Category:Marvel Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Leader Category:Revived Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Crime Lord Category:Summoners Category:Mongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:God Wannabe Category:Charismatic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past